herofandomcom-20200223-history
Odin (Marvel)
Odin is a fictional character in the Marvel comic book universe. History Based on the god of the same name from Norse mythology, Odin is the son of Bor (father, one of the first Asgardians) and Bestla (mother, a frost giantess). Bor and Bestla also have two other sons, Vili and Ve. He claims to have created humans as he felt the world was lonely. But his father was angry and created things to plague humanity. With the aid of his brothers, a young Odin battles and defeats the fire demon Surtur. Many millennia later, Odin would reveal the origin of his powers and the eventual fate of his brothers; they were killed by Surtur, but gave their power to Odin. Later Surtur was imprisoned inside the Earth for centuries by Odin after forming an alliance with the trolls. Odin becomes ruler of Asgard, and eventually falls in love with Gaea, in time becoming the father of the Thunder God Thor as he wanted a son who would be strong on both Asgard and Earth. He creates a cave in Norway for her to give birth in. He notices that Thor's eyes are those of Bor's though, and realizes one day 'the wheel will turn again'. He then returns to Asgard with Thor, and his wife Frigga acts as Thor's mother. Odin is also the adoptive father of Loki, a child of Giant blood whose father king Laufey is killed by Odin in battle. Odin adopted Loki as part of a deal with his father Bor's spirit so that Bor would stop haunting him for replacing him, unaware that Bor's intention was that the child would bring about his son's downfall. Despite Odin's best intentions, his sons become bitter enemies, with the feuding often requiring Odin's mediation. Odin also was the father of Balder by the way of Frigga; thus, Balder is a half-brother to Thor. Thor's preoccupation with Midgard (the Asgardian term for Earth) is a constant annoyance for Odin, who as punishment has taken Thor's powers on at least three occasions. Thor's acceptance of the sanctions along with his willingness to atone for his transgressions, not to mention his continued noble intentions and bravery, however, eventually convince the All-Father to relent and thereby restore Thor's original powers and identity, once he saved Asgard by threatening to draw the Odinsword when Seldring stole the Odinforce, as Odin had briefly given it to him to strip Thor of half his power, but Seldring had refused to return it after depowering Thor and planned to rule Asgard. Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Staff Wielders Category:Deities Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Retired Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Anti Hero Category:Vikings Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Master of a Villain Category:Mentor Category:The Messiah Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Universal Protection Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Atmokinesis Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Male Heroes Category:Demigods Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Sage Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Conquerors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Aristocrats